Misfits
by JacetheHedgehog
Summary: Tommy and the gang have Grown Up fully, and have the job of their dreams. When life seems it couldn't get better, it has when some of the Rugrats have children. This is the story of the Misfits of this new generation. 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up in 24 hours.
1. The New Misfits

**Misfits**

After Tommy and the gang fully grown up and have their dream jobs, some of the original Rugrats have children. This is their story.

Jason Pickles: son of Tommy and Kimi, 14, loves music. Jason is basically the leader of the group. He knows his friends will be by his side and be honest with him. He trust them and they trust him.

Simon Finister: son of Chuckie and Lil, twin to Sandra. 15 and loves games. Unlike his father, he is a daredevil and will be willing to do anything if he is being paid but unlike Toby, actually knows when enough is enough.

Sandra Finister: daughter of Chuckie and Lil, twin to Simon. 15 and loves debates. She will agrue until her point is made and she doesnt like to be wrong. She is like her mother and is into clothes shopping and sports.

Toby Deville: son to Phil, 14, and hates Jessica. After a accident in middle school, Tony and Tess hated each other but a secret of Tobys might change that.

Jessica Pickles: daughter to Angelica Pickles, 15, and hates Toby. Unlike her mother, she would rather throw a party then take over her mothers job. She is the one girl that will kick ass given the chance.


	2. After Highschool

_**After Highschool**_

_**Tommy Pickles: Tommy grew up to be successful in the movie industry, creating and filming new ideas and having them on the big screen. After college, he married Kimi Finister after revealing that he has loved her for a long time. Soon after marriage, Kimi became pregnant with their son.**_

_**Chuckie Finister: Chuckie had gotten over his fears of….basically everything. He confronted Lil DeVille, confessing his true feelings for the female twin during college and has been with her ever since. A few years later, he and Lil found out Lil is expecting and nine months later, she has her two twins. **_

_**Phil DeVille: Dropping out of highschool, he went to do many of his dream jobs but got fired until he went back and finished highschool. One night, he had an accident and was in the hospital, having no memory of what happened to him in his life. Unfortunately, when he woke up, Susie (who had a relationship with him but broke up) told him that his wife died and that the wife had a son. Now, he lives with Chuckie and Lil and helped take care of his son and his nephew and niece, working at an Orphanage. **_

_**Lil DeVille: Having gotten her masters, she graduated with full honors. After saying yes to Chuckie, she gladly became his wife, having her two twins. Now, she coaches soccer at the same school Chuckie works at as a school guidance teacher.**_

_**Kimi Finister: Having done so well in highschool, she was able to finish highschool early but stayed with the rest of the gang. Once Tommy proposed, she admitted she wrote the T+K in the hallway of Tommys house. After getting married, she and Tommy became overjoyed as she was expecting and came Jason Pickles.**_

_**Angelica Pickles: Also having gotten her master, she took over her mother's business once her mother passed. Angelica then happily got married but once she became pregnant, the father ran out on them and Tommy and Kimi happily helped Angelica with the baby girl. **_

_**Dil Pickles: also having dropped out of highschool, he joined a rock band, Ultraviolet, and became their main drummer, the same band in which Susie is the main singer. **_

_**Susie Carmichael: Having finishing highschool with Angelica, She had a relationship with Phil but quickly ended after a one night stand. After that, she concentrated on her music until she found the band, Ultraviolet, and became their main singer.**_


	3. Bucket List Item 6

**Bucket List # 6**

_**Jason's POV**_

**I was sitting on my bed, playing my guitar. Being slightly bored, I looked outside. School was just 5 days from now and I had no clue on what to do now. I played a few songs for my friends and went to a music festival but other than that, I've been bored. Putting my guitar on my bed, I reached for my phone and picked it up. I started calling a number. A number that answered after the first ring. "Toby….yea….I know…Can you get Simon and Sandra, you know they will be pissed if we didn't bring them….I have to…..Jessica would kill me if I didn't….Cya in a few." I hanged up, finishing my chat with Toby DeVille, one of my best friends. After grabbing a few things, I grabbed my guitar and skateboard before riding out, knowing Mom would be at the Java Lava and Father would be to busy to care.**

**After a few minutes, I arrived at an old skatepark. Pulling out my guitar and practicing a few notes, I waited until I saw the rest of the gang show. Toby DeVille had brought some papers in his bag, the same as Simon and Sandra Finister and Jessica "Tess" Pickles. "Glad ya'll could make it" I grinned and pulled out a lighter. "Bucket List Number 6, burning my school work from a previous year." I said and they all grinned. We walked a few minutes to a safe place where the fire won't spread. "After all the shit we had to put through, we finally finished Middle School. Goodbye and Good Riddance." I said as I burnt the first papers of many. Simon and Sandra went next. "No More Mr. Gilbert and his crappy rules." Simon said as he burnt his. "No More dumb English" Sandra followed her twins example. Toby took the lighter and said "Goobye to the past, hello to the future" and passed the lighter to Tess. "…..screw you Middle School" and she excitedly burnt hers.**

**Once we finished burning all of our homework, test, notes, and quizzes, we headed to the Java Lava for something to drink, all except for Tess, who went home to think of the clothes she would wear for the first few days of school. **_Honestly, how am I Related to her?_** I thought as we walked in. My mother was inside but when she saw us, she smiled. "Jason, where were you? Your father has been wondering where you are?" and then said to the twins. "Hello, my nephew and niece, how are you both?" Simon shrugged and Sandra smiled and replied "we're fine, Aunt." Mother then turned to Phil's son and said "Toby, you look like you father everyday." And she hugged him before going back to work. "****What can I get you guys? The usuals?" She asked and we all nodded. Kimi gave Toby as Sprite/Coca Cola mixture, Sandra a pink Lemonade, Simon a Orange Fanta with ice and me my rootbear float. We drank our drinks and said "to Highschool!" **


	4. The Shopping Experience

**A Shopping Experience**

_**Jessica's POV**_

**After the homework burning, I went home, grabbed my money and purse, applied lipstick, and called up Sandra. "Sandra….look, I'm going to the mall for clothes shopping, wanna come...PERFECT! I'll meet you infront of your house." I hurried and ran outside but then stopped when I realized what I'm running in and went back in to change.**

* * *

_**Sandra's POV**_

**After nearly half-an hour, I finally saw Tess. "What took so long? I could have done a soccer match in the time it took you?" Naturally, her excuse came as I thought it would. "I was busy trying to pick which shoes looked cute with this purse." I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "What? It's only natural that we look our best. You might meet **_**him**_** while we're there." I blushed, Tess always trying to hook me up with someone. "What about you? Shouldn't you be focusing on your true love?" I replied and Tess just shrugged. "I can get a boyfriend if I wanted but for now, let's just go and find something cute for school" Tess said but before we could go, she saw what I was wearing. If I could describe it, it would be Darth Vader's angry face with Palptine's shocked face.**

* * *

_**Jessica's POV**_

**Seeing what I thought, and I really hope I'm wrong, to be a mustard stain on her Master Yoda shirt made me sick. "No way are we going to go to the mall with you wearing that" I said to her, disgusted and horrified by it. "I would rather kiss your twin then by seen with you wearing that" I replied. "Ok, first, gross. Simon is Simon and second, don't diss the force." Sandra told me, but in a teasing matter. "Let's go and get something better for you to wear. Do you still have that pink shirt with a golden star in the middle?" I questioned and her response was "Yea but it makes me feel…..too sexy" "Well, too bad, it's the shirt or we don't go." I explained.**

* * *

_**Sandra's POV**_

**We headed back upstairs and into my room. I grabbed the shirt from my closet and took off my shirt. I made Tess turn around before I took my shirt of, of course. Nobody could see my body except my future husband. When I had the shirt on and turned around, Tess was smiling. The shirt was abit small, showing some of my stomach and one of the straps fell off the shoulder. "I feel like a stripper wearing this." I said, blushing a deep red. "Don't say that. You look so hot that I'm abit jealous that I don't have that shirt." Tess told me and I smiled. I grabbed my leather Jacket and said "let's go" when Tess stopped me. "The jeans need to change to. You gotta learn it's ok to show off some skin" Tess said just as a gust of wind made Tess' skirt come up. I blushed a deeper red and she just shrugged. "Now, change those cowgirl jeans into a nice skirt. I'll wait outside the door." And with that, she left.**

* * *

_**Jessica's POV**_

**As I waited, I managed to keep my blush hidden. Even though I said it's ok, I'm abit shy as well. When Sandra came out with a nice black skirt, I gave her the thumps up and we headed downstairs to leave.  
"Sandra, where are you going?" I heard Simon said to her sister. "We were planning to go burn a library and bomb and hospital" She said sarcastically, and Simon shrugged. "Take a picture of it for me" he said and we left. "Why the leather jacket"? I asked and she said, "If my mom, dad, or anyone we know saw me wearing this, so many stuff will happen and not the good stuff." As we entered, Sandra nearly bumped into a skater guy with a black and green Mohawk, nice leather jacket, and an earring on one ear. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." He said the same time as Sandra said "I'm really sorry about that." And they both laughed. I grinned and said "What's your name, Skater?" He turned to me and said "William but you can call me Will" he said, even though he was looking at Sandra. "Well, William, if you want, maybe you could hang out with us sometimes. Sandra, give him your number." I said and Sandra didn't hesitate as Will and Sandra exchanged numbers. "I'll see you around." Will said before riding his skateboard out of there. "Tess. I think you were right." Sandra said, staring at Will's back as he rode off. **


	5. Memories

_**Memories**_

_**Toby's POV**_

**I was walking back home after the homework burning, finishing off my drink. I walked in the house to see Simon playing the Wii. "Hey toby, what took so long?" Simon said as I shrugged. "I wanted to take the long way home. Where's Dad?" I asked and this time, Simon shrugged. "Your father went out. He said something about being alone." And I understood. It was a few days until the anniversary of my mother's death. It was also the day of my birthday. I went upstairs as Simon kept playing Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

**I watched as Toby went upstairs. Ever since I could remember, Toby and his dad have been living with us. It wasn't until a few years ago that we were finally told the story. How Phil's wife died giving birth to Toby and how Phil blames himself for not being there with her. At the time, he was in a coma so he had no clue. We had taken Toby in since our mom is his father's twin. When his father finally awakened, it wasn't our mom who told him the news, but Susie who broke the news to him. Apparently, they had some connection but it ended. Feeling sad for him, I went upstairs to our room and was about to knock on the door when I heard crying from the inside.**

* * *

_**Toby's POV**_

**I couldn't help myself. It was my fault that my mother died. If she didn't give birth to me, then mom would still be alive and Dad wouldn't be as depressed as he is now. I feel like every time Dad saw me, he blames me too, knowing that it's my fault. Many times, I wish I could go back in time and fix it but I couldn't. If I was able to give my life in exchange for my moms, I would do it in a heartbeat. Many times, I wonder why I am still here. Why don't I just end my life? My father hates me and I don't have a reason to keep on living. I went to the window and I looked up at the sky, hoping that my mom was watching down on us. I realized what I had to do. The only thing someone like me could do. "I need to end it all" I told myself when my door suddenly slammed opened.**

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

"**I need to end it all". When I heard Toby say those words, I pushed open the door and tackled Toby to the ground. "DON'T!" I exclaimed and I saw tears in his eyes. I got up and helped him up. "Toby, I don't care if you blame yourself. I don't care if you hate yourself but I swear, if you end yourself, I will hate you forever." The look in Toby's eyes had changed from sadness to anger. ****"You don't get it". ****I heard him murmur and before I could ask, he repeated himself. ****"YOU DON'T GET IT!"**** I took a step back. "What don't I get?" I questioned him. "You think I don't understand how you feel? You don't think I know what you're going through! Have you forgotten about Alice"! I hollered and the room got quiet. "I loved her and she was the one. Nobody could replace her. She was the one, Toby, and now she's gone. Do you know how many times I had a nightmare about her? How I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to protect her? You don't have to go through the pain of seeing her face every time you go to sleep. Her family hates me, her friends want me to end myself and you know what, I almost did. Many times, I took a knife and placed it on my chest, thinking about how I should do it. She's never gonna wake up and it's my fault." I was sobbing at the end and Toby pulled me into a hug. "Listen. Let's promise each other. Let's promise to never end ourselves because of our loved ones. We have to keep living for them. It's what they would want us to do." Toby said and I nodded. I got up and said, "I'm going to go see Alice. Wanna come?" but he shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna go see mom." Toby said and we both got ready before heading to see our loved ones.**

* * *

_**Toby's POV**_

**I was walking to the graveyard, thinking about whether this is a good idea or not. I didn't change my mind as I walked in, heading in the direction of my mother's grave. I stopped when I saw my father there. As he walked passed me, I waited until he left before I walked over. "Mom, I miss you" I said as I read the tombstone. **_**Beloved Husband, Mother, and Friend **_**had been engraved on the tomb. "Only if you were here to see how much of a little crybaby, you would probably laugh." He told himself as he cried over his mother's grave.**

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

**I walked in the hospital, the nurses there, recognizing me and they gave me a pass as I walked up to Alice's room. She was still as she was last time, in a coma but still as beautiful as always. "I miss you, so much. Only if you knew what I've been going though." He sniffled and sat down on a stool next to her bed, weeping for her.**


	6. Hope

**HOPE**

_**Jason's POV**_

**I was swimming in the ocean. I was with my best friends, all of us enjoying ourselves till suddenly, they disappeared. I looked around, wondering where they went until I saw I was in a graveyard, standing in front of 4 graves. Each grave held the body of my friends. I stepped back when I fell in a grave myself.**

**I opened my eyes, sweat dripping from my face as I looked around. I was in my bed, my clock telling me I have a few minutes before I have to get ready for school. I got out of bed and went in the bathroom, splashing cold water in my face. After doing what was needed to get done, I rode my skateboard over to the bus stop. I already saw my friends waiting for me.**

"**You're late, Jay" Simon said. He looked as tired as I did. I figured he stayed at the hospital after seeing Alice. I wanted to ask him but I chose not to. "Sorry Simon. I had a…..problem." and that's when Toby grinned and whispered something under his breath. "And no, it wasn't a body problem. A bad dream." I explained as we got on the bus.**

* * *

_**Sandra's POV**_

**I listened to Jason's dream, abit to shock by it. "Are you sure that's what happened? Last time you had a dream, you told us that you were a cowboy in the old west, calling out about how we needed to save someone." Jason nodded and replied "I'm positive but dreams are just dreams, not matter what." **_**I just hope that he's right. **_**I thought as the bus stop picked up someone else. I gasped and blushed as I saw William. William saw me and grinned before walking towards me. **_**OMG, he's in our school! OMG OMG OMG! Wait, calm down, Sandra. He's just some boy. A boy with perfect skin, a handsome smile, and-" **_**I stopped thinking about it when he sat next to me. "Hey, Sandra. Long time, no see." **

_**OMG OMG OMG, he remembers my name! **_**I thought, until I remembered how there rest of the gang was there and I turned to them and said "guys, this is William. I met him when I and Tess went to the mall yesterday. Will, these are my friends, Jason Pickles, Toby DeVille, and Simon Finister, my twin brother." Will looked at them and said "what's happening, my amigos?" "Not much." Simon said when I saw him notice Will's shirt. "You a fan of Green Day?" and Will smirked. "Only the best band ever." He said and fist-bumped Simon. "My name is Simon Finister and I approve of whatever is between you and my sister." When I heard him say that, I socked him in his jaw.**

* * *

**Tess's POV**

**I got off the bus with my cousin and his friends, still laughing at how Simon got sucker-punched by his sister. "Just shut up, Tess. It wasn't that funny." And that's when I laughed harder. "You're right. It wasn't that funny. It was outright funny!" I said, having my southern accent for just one second. "Anyways, time for us to get going. We'll see you around will." I told him and he nods before winking at Sandra and leaving. They guys pretended to barf while Sandra looked like she was about to faint. "Let's get going. We need to be in the gym for our schedules." As we walked, I couldn't help but feel….lonely. **_**Maybe…maybe I need someone in my life like Sandra does. **_**I thought.**

**As we walked in and got our schedules, we saw we all have gym but other than that, only a few of our classes are similar, except for….."The HELL?! HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SAME CLASSES AS ME, TOBY!" I hollered. "Well, I did so badly in middle school that my dad talked me these classes. I forgot that you gotten the same grades I did in middle school." Toby said and I wanted to smack him. "Great, what else could go wrong?" I talked to myself as I walked away.**

_**I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did, please review. If you didn't, tell me what you didn't like or if you have any suggestions, do tell. I encourage you feedback. If you hate it, then, you should probably stop what your doing and get a reality check. JK. Also, I have a challenge for you guys. If I can get 10 reviews on this story, I will have the next story posted within the 24 hours of the tenth new review.**_


	7. The First Day

_**The First Day**_

_**Tess' POV**_

**I walked with Toby to our first class, US History. Before we all left for our classes, I asked if my schedule was a mistake. Sadly, it was exactly how it was. I couldn't even change my schedule so I don't have the same classes as Toby. This was why I felt so glad about the burning because I had classes with Toby. That and the teachers I had hated me.**

* * *

**Upon entering, I sat away from Toby and placed my legs on top of the desk. I wasn't one for the rules. That was probably why the teachers hated me. I gotten atleast 3 different teachers for each subject. The teacher started off by introduction. Mr. Gomez kept talking but I didn't hear anything once I placed my headphones in. It wasn't until I saw tapping that I looked up into the eyes of Mr. Gomez. **

"**And your name is…." "Tess. Jessica Pickles." I explained to him, my eyes never breaking contact with his. "Pickles….Pickles….is your father Tommy Pickles, the famous Movie director?" Hearing that, I took the headphones off. "Toby, wanna explain?" and he sighed. "She is Tommy's niece." Toby said and Mr. Gomez nodded. "Well, Miss Pickles, if you are gonna be in this class and pass, you would do well to listen in my class." Strange enough, I sat up and said "So sorry, Mr. Gomez. Or should I say Jacob. I'll do better" **_What is wrong with me? Why am I fooling around? I should be doing what I can to get this guy to quit, not playing game. _**I thought as the teacher's face turned a light shade of pink before saying, "Much better, but please refrain from calling me Jacob." ****As class ended and I was walking to my next class, students kept glancing at me, thinking whether I was insane, mental, or both. First day of school and I already have my name spreading, being the student who faced down a teacher.**

* * *

**When gym came, I found a few of my friends from middle school and walked over to them. Toby, who didn't know anyone besides me, walked with me close by. **

**"Ooooh, Tess. Is that who I think that is?" said one of my friends, Alexandria the second. Alex always teased me whenever I was with a boy, since I seemed to have a new one each month. I playfully pushed her and said "Alex 2, you remember Toby DeVille. Toby, you remember Alex." Alex grinned and said "Oh yea, I remember. Everyone said you and Tess would be a great couple since you always went over her house and you two were basically the same." Toby sighed and said "I remember you too. You and Jessica were never apart, almost like you were her twin." The coach pulled all of us over and announced we were playing dodge ball. Me and Alex grinned while Toby groaned. He groaned even more when we heard it was boys vs girls. As we all got ready, I glanced and saw Toby splashing water in his face and pulling his hair back. I glanced in his eyes and stared for a moment before the bell rung and the game had begun.** _The Bloody hell was that about and why is my heart pounding_ **I thought and I focused on my hatred for him and I threw the first ball.**


End file.
